ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
NinRp Rules
The Rules of NinRp, the IMVU based Ninja Naruto styled 3D role-playing game-world is as follows. It's important you take the time to learn these rules before joining the game to ensure that you do not fall foul of any fundamental rules that allow for the role-playing atmosphere to exist. Without further interruption, the Rules of NinRp (Subject to change and increase as the NinRp world grows so please read regularly and favourite this page): NinRp Villages Rules Your Name #YOUR NAME: When you decide upon your unique ninja after reading this document and the support documents fully, on NinRp Wikia, you are encouraged to go to http://www.ninrp.com, and to follow the directions to establishing your account. Many people use IMVU and there are many names that are taken as a username. However, a well-chosen character name and surname, either first name/surname, or surname/first name, should be available. However, if you arrive at a ninja village with an inappropriate name such as Guest_mikey12942, expect to be refused access. Your ninja-name for the role-play must appear over your head because the sheer number of role-players currently and expected in time, means that it’s highly infuriating for all parties involved when there are multiple rpc characters. You also undermine are security clause for quality role-playing, which can be found under the sub-heading of “Death” later in this document. Time #TIME: most role-plays across the internet operate on some undefined or uncalculated time period. In NinRp, we operate 203 years after the death of Naruto Uzumaki, who lived to 71. But time moving forward is similarly calculated: 3 months in real life, equals 1 year in game. #LEANING: Technique Learning Real life time, once a day permitted. Purpose in the Ninja World #PURPOSE: of course the ninja world is one that functions and operates upon conflict and drama between nations. But part of the difference with NinRp is the emphasis shown to Village Life. A large proportion of the role-playing is therefore geared towards the academy structure, the qualification of ninja and the establishment of three-person squads (with a sensei), the completion of low-key missions at first as you build your way up and improve your rank, and how best you use your free-time inside the village. Viewed and used correctly, this time can give your character and their story many attributes that can impact upon your story later, such as developing rivals, blossoming friendships that in a future ninja war may be torn from your character and so the repercussions felt. New Members #NEW MEMBERS: New members will have to enter the village and start their journey as a academy student on the verge of becoming a genin and eventually work their way up. This is to ensure some realism into the role-play and development of the character over time, interweaving their story with other role-players so that the general level of the role-play rises. It's also an incentive to counteract this "Death-Match" era of role-players, who think pointless death-matches actually constitute anything (when nothing was actually on the line). Please see "Death" further along in the rules for more information of the consequences of dying. Name Dropping #DO NOT GO TO MINATO WITH YOUR QUESTION. DO NOT NAME DROP MINATO! If you come to us with your reasons for XYZ to be "Minato said yes" it will be ignored. The same goes for anyone not associated with NinRp or any clans/jutsus/weapons out there that have not been given a NinRp approval. Character Authenticity #If you are joining NinRP please note that a name change will be necssary. Your new IMVU username must be the first and last name of your NinRP RPC. #If you are unable to get a name change token (approx 10$) there is another option to create a new account with your NinRP RPC's first and last name #There is no specified order on if the last name or first name comes first in the avatar name. #When joining the Main gate room or village, please change your avatar to your NinRP character as soon a possible. #Unecessary props, outfits, add ons that are not acknowledged in your character's rp will not be tolerated. #If a member asks you to remove a certain thing, Remove it. #Any characters part of this rp who attempt to rp while their avatar does not match up to their rpc or the guidelines will be ignored. Movement using Thundergod Gates #MOVEMENT: IMVU is a chat form not initially built for a role-playing experiment of this magnitude. Hence the creation of the Thundergod Gates; these portals allow for the linking of rooms in a continuous sequence, creating a physical journey that must be undertaken to reach a given location. Due to the restrictions briefly mentioned about IMVU and also some of the role-playing/combat rules, the following applies in regards to the gates: #OCCUPYING: No character, unless doing a make up rp in a location that does not conflict with another rp going on at that time, should be in more than one location in character save if you know a clone jutsu that permits it. (The Academy ranked Clone Jutsu does not permit it.) #NO ALLOWANCES OUTSIDE VILLAGE: The Kage of a Hidden Village is not even permitted to be in more than 1 room at the same time outside the Village. When you are on the road, you are often outside of receiving any aid. #CAUGHT REDHANDED: If you are suspected of or captured being in breach of this rule, it is classified under the offense of "Godmodding", because you are essentially claiming to be omnipotent and in many places at once. This Omni-presence is detrimental to the flow of role-playing, for instance, how are people to speak about your character behind your back if you're seemingly all over the place. It currently happens in forums and role-playing on the IMVU platform, but multi-room, outside of the above caveats, is entirely forbidden for the benefit of the role-play. Beyond an initial warning for it, and then a written warning for it, a third offence will result in a Kage and council level discussion of your exclusion from NinRp and removal of your biography. So seriously, just don't do it. Respecting the Source Material #THE WORLD: We encourage users to bring their own originality and flavour into the game. However vast the world of Naruto is, there is still scope to logically expand upon the vast amount of content in the entire ninja world.If you decide to disregard the help afforded to you and the rules herein, during the creation of your ninja; opting for abilities and things far outside the scope of what are in the show or Manga (personalized kekkai genkai, specialised elements not yet seen in the series or even suggested to exist—especially when those abilities make you “ability wise” one of the only ninjas that blessed ever (borderline God-modding), or allow you to entirely nullify an opponent’s abilities without a degree of skill and role-playing involved (definite God-modding), it’s not just likely that your ninja will be called in for review and possible suspension, but also that other role-players will talk in game and opportunities where people want to role-play with you, will decline. Find your niche; don't be overpowered and work at improving your role-playing. Help with how to create your ninja ahead of filling in the application forms on the website can be found on this wikia and is linked at the very bottom. Combat Rules *COMBAT: The Rules around combat are straight-forward and easily understood and implemented with practice. Let's dive right in... Judges #MUST HAVE JUDGES: All combat requires two judges, normally one from either village that is entering into battle. It is not the duty of the judges to continue any arguments or bicker over the terms of the role-play that unfolds, but more to provide clarification, upon this rule-set, as to whether or not any combat engaged in by the duelling parties is valid, as per these rules outlined here. Official Judicator #CALL AN UMPIRE: In the event that the judges cannot decide upon a matter, they may seek to show the matter to a senior ninja of their village, or a Kage representative. The matter should only be brought before the attention of the Kage of the engaging ninjas' villages should the decision result in the death of his/her ninja, or their opponent. Appropriate Post Lengths #PARAGRAPH POST LENGTHS: The delivery of your posts in a role-play battle must be in paragraph form. A post any shorter than three lines, unless deemed suitable by your opponent (i.e. to their benefit), can be considered "too vague" and can result in your post being voided and you having to re-write the post or lengthen it. Opening Posts #AMPLE OPENING POSTS: A) An opening post should be large enough to provide your opponent, clear suggestion of your abilities, any weapons or scrolls that you possess and an overview of your ninja and what they look like. Considering a standard combat post should be at least a paragraph, two paragraphs is preferred as a minimum. B) It is your duty in NinRp, to ensure that your avatar accurately reflects the ninja you are describing, and also that the events of the role-play battle you are engaged within, takes place within the actual room/arena that you are stood within inside of the 3D engine. C) Posts that are pre-written and loosely or wrongly identify the area where the battle commences; for example, I say that we are upon the surface of a lake, when in fact we are stood in woodland inside the room, will be voided because it can be seen as a combination of God-Modding and Meta-gaming. You are potentially trying to change the landscape automatically without using an actual ability to do so. This will result in continually voidable posts and it’s down to the judge's discretion upon whether a battle will be ended due to poor input from any ninja engaged. D) It is a disrespectful act to not engage your ninja opponent with fresh or extremely versatile pre-written content. To fall foul of this is to bring dishonour upon your clan and village and you will likely report to your Kage's representative for some form of punishment or manual labour. Auto-Hitting #NO AUTO-HITTING: A) The NinRp definition of an auto-hit is an instance where you enforce a contact, connection or attack, to land a hit upon your opponent without giving your opponent a chance to dodge/defend/deflect/counter/ or actually receive and accept the hit themselves, etc. Instances in combat where this arises will result in a voided post for the offender. B) Should someone auto-hit three consecutive times in the same battle, voided or otherwise, they will be disqualified -- if the battle is in war-time, or out in the field, such a disqualification will result in a claim of victory and death or at the least severe maiming of the opponent by the victor. God-Modding #NO GOD-MODDING: To god-mod is any of the following: a) take a major / fatal / semi-fatal hit in a bout and for your character not to show any signs of any damage, without an adequate and viable explanation of how they avoided such injuries. b) Trying to change the location of the battle-field to suit your affinities in an opening post -- use a jutsu to that effect to bring your element into play is a better method -- there are many rooms to suit all types of ninja, some will favour you and others will not. c) Pulling out an unbelievable amount of top-level techniques, which would require numerous ability sets/ affinities / ocular abilities, etc. A MAJOR THING to remember is: If your character has a heart, getting struck there is almost certainly fatal, and is not capable of being continued upon. If your character has a head (often important), losing it via decapitation or obtaining a spinal injury, would be a fatal / semi-fatal injury that you could not easily continue with. Meta-Gaming #NO META-GAMING: Meta-gaming is when people mix what their character doesn't know or hasn't learned directly within the role-playing situation, with the action in-character. This may be as simple as you have read someone's biography and decided that you will mention that you summon a certain technique "x" so to combat their technique of "y", without ever having "met" the role-playing character before, or had any other way of knowing or obtaining that information other than in Out Of Character (O.O.C) means. Similarly, your dislike of a ninja, based on not liking the person behind the ninja, or vice-versa, is known as "mixing" and is completely unfounded. Using ANY OOC knowledge, whilst IC, is completely Forbidden. Death Rules There is a sub-culture of role-players that exist now who bandy about ludicrous records of “100 wins in Death Matches” and similar feats of fantasy. Within NinRp we actually wanted to make death matter somewhat more intrinsically to the overall experience, on a role-playing level … Death is an inevitable part of being a shinobi in NinRp. It is inescapable; whether in combat on the battlefields of war, or of old age many years from now, your ninja shall succumb to death. The great thing about our role-play is what you choose to do in the time you have between now and then. Whose lives will you positively or negatively affect, who will be affected by your passing? Who will visit the ninja memorial to read out and remember your name among the thousands of others? And so the rules regarding death follow. Still, ninja will walk the role-play with the whimsical, devil may care attitude – but these will be the hardened, seen-it-all-before, ninja only, who do not fear death by welcome it. You would do well to avoid them at all costs. The Rules… Death is Death #If you should die in any situation: battle, training, accident, your ninja biography will be closed off with a death date and your character’s story is finished. #Game Over: If you wish to play again after the game is over, it will cost you a name change token to re-join the roleplay (approximately $10). This name must reflect your new Ninja's name and you must complete a separate role-playing application. #Back to the Start: You will need to return to the very start of the experience. You heard! It's right back to Genin rank and the start of the journey again. No exceptions - not even for the Kage. Fancy putting your life on the line so whimsically anymore? No? Great! Then finally role-playing can take place. Useful Links If you are interested in getting some insights and useful links to help you with your creation of a new character, please see NinRp Ninja Creation. The link to the seperate Terms of Service (ToS) for the chat client, IMVU, will be provided during the part of your signing up. It is important you understand what your rights are. For now let us focus on the standards expected of you in terms of your behaviour, called the Role-player's Creed. NinRp 00:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Ninrpinfo